Who do you like?
by Kiddiluna
Summary: "Who do you like?" Koushiro pondered about this questions as he had feelings for two of his teammates Sora and Mimi. Mimi was the one who he had feelings for since the beginning. While his feelings erupted when they shared a kiss but now the young genius has to choose one.
1. Do you like me?

**Do you like me?**

Koushiro sighed as he typed away at his laptop. He had arrived early in order to improve the Digital gate activity. That when the door opened to the highschool computer lab when a familiar patch of pink hair had came into the room.

" Hello, Mimi." Koushiro greeted was he averted his eyes back to his computer screen.

"Hi Koushiro! Where is everyone?" Mimi asked as she took long strides towards him.

"There already in the digital world, they say you can keep down the home base." Koushiro said and Mimi smile fell.

"So basically they left without me!" Mimi yelled

"You were the one who came an after late." Koushiro said

Mimi said nothing but went to a computer beside Koushiro and sat down. Koushiro did not pay any mind to the girl beside him who was spinning in her chair staring at the ceiling.

Mimi stared at koushiro before opening her mouth to ask." Koushiro, do you find me attractive?"

Koushiro nearly fell out of his seat. "What brought this on Mimi?" He asked as he looked at the girl curiously.

"Well you never look interested in anyone and in our classes or even me or Sora." Mimi tells him.

"It not like your not attractive Mimi, it just that with everything going on I need a clear head through it all." Koushiro tells her.

"So you do like me?" Mimi asked.

"Of course I like you why would I not your the most loving, sincere and beautiful person I know." Koushiro said before he could stop himself.

"Thanks Koushiro." Mimi said kissing him on his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: This was originally a Tumblr request that branched off into a 4 part story. As many of my short stories like this one, it remarkably short but it gets the message across. Please Give reviews.  
**


	2. I Like You

**I like you**

"Of course I like you why would I not your the most loving, sincere and beautiful person I know." Koushiro said before he could stop himself.

"Thanks Koushiro." Mimi said kissing him on his cheek.

This kept playing through Sora's mind as she has saw this afternoon. She had been chasing after Matt for years and she knew she had feelings for him but why did Koushiro complement bother her so much. She groaned loudly and buried her head into her pillow. 'I will figure it out tomorrow.' She thought as she shut her eyes and fell into the dark abyss called sleep.

That morning she got up like any other day and went to school all the same. When she arrived she headed to the computer lab and Koushiro was sitting at the same desk typing onto his computer.

"Hey Koushiro!" She greeted smiling.

"Hi Sora." He greeted.

"What time did you get here?" Sora asked

"Just over twenty minutes ago, why?" Koushiro asked.

"Nothing just wonderin." Sora said as there was a silence between them.

"So do you like Mimi?" Sora asked out of the blue causing Koushiro to stop abruptly.

"What! What brought that on, Sora?" Koushiro asked, as he loomed over at her.

"I overheard you tell Mimi you love her yesterday." Sora tells him.

"You eavesdropped, never mind that Mimi just was feeling a little left out yesterday and I comforted her. I honestly don't even know if I like anyone at the moment but the girl I would date would be reliable, loving, kind, reliable, sensitive, and know how to take apart a computer." Koushiro rambles.

"Ohh…" Sora felt her heart grew warm at the thought it was not a confession. "Well I can do all those things so it would be someone like me right."

Koushiro stopped for a moment and looked back over at Sora. "I guess." He says

"I'm glad you don't like Mimi, Koushiro, because I like you." Sora said being honest to herself for the first time in a while.

Koushiro was shocked he could not say a word. Sora walked over and pecked him on the lips before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you guys like this next part of the story.  
**


End file.
